


Encircled

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is an omega that has no choice but to submit to the high alpha of Beacon Hills after his 'mate' left town. His alpha is one of the most cruel and sadistic ones out there and Stiles doesn't know what to do anymore. When Derek Hale,Stiles mate returns can he help his omega out of this? or will he even want to go back to Derek?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidil/gifts).



**_The evil that men do lives after them; the good is oft interred with their bones._ **

**_William Shakespeare_ **

 

Stiles laid curled onto his side. He should have done something to prevent this. Despite him being an omega. Omegas had rights too. But how does one stop an alpha? Especially the high Alpha of Beacon Hills. Stiles tried to stand up but it was no use. The only part of his body that he could move was his hands. Stiles could hear footsteps approaching and the tears beginning to fall again.

“Please. Don’t. Not anymore. I can’t take it anymore. I promise to be good this time.” Stiles pleaded. The Alpha only smiled. He bent down and placed a kiss on Stiles’ lips.

“You’ll have enough when I say you’ve had enough.”

The alpha picked Stiles up and threw him on the bed. The omega was already naked and the alpha straddled him. He began to trail kisses down the boy’s chest until he reached his unresponsive cock. He took his member into his mouth. Despite his mild protest and trying to fight off the alpha his cock began to respond to the warm mouth.

“Mm. Seems as though you like this more than you’re letting on.” The alpha smirked.

Stiles closed his eyes. “My body may be responding but that doesn’t mean that I’m enjoying this.”

The Alpha looked up into the boy’s eyes. There were tears streaming down his face and that made the alpha smirk even more. “Poor baby. Do you want me to stop? Do you want me to send you back to that place? Back to where I found you? Remember Stiles. Omegas are the lowest in this society. If I didn’t take you in and make you what you are now someone would have done something much, much worse. I mean no one wanted you baby. Your father sold you when you were ten. And then that beta Derek. Your so called mate just abandoned you. Up and left town with his family and left you to fend for yourself. You’re pathetic Stiles. I’m the only one who will ever love you.”

Stiles snorted. “You call this love? Raping me every other day? Beating me into submission? Right. I’d love to see what hate looks like.”

The remark caused the Alpha to slap him across the face. “Don’t you dare speak to me like that again. See I was going to let you go for the night. I had a meeting to get to. But seeing as you’re still as wild as ever. I need to teach you another lesson.”

                                                                                    *********************************

 

The servants, mostly omegas came in after their high Alpha was done with Stiles to clean the boy up. Stiles had passed out midway through the ‘lesson’. One of them, a servant by the name of Isaac was the closet to Stiles. He and Stiles were the only ones who had mates that abandoned them and that drew them to become the best of friends. He picked up his friend and headed to the room that they shared, leaving Lydia, a domesticated banshee to clean the room.

“I can’t stand to see you like this Stiles.” Isaac whispered. “Why do you put up with this?”

Stiles made a grunting noise but not waking up. The omega was out of it. Isaac laid him on the bed and began to clean his wounds.

                                                                                    **********************************

 

Derek Hale left Beacon Hills for one reason only. To find himself. After losing his alpha status to save his sister he needed time to reflect. Cora Hale and Peter Hale. Derek’s sister and uncle chose to accompany the newly turned beta on his travels. They went everywhere from Spain to Japan. Not really sticking around for longer than a day or two. He would come across several betas, omegas and the occasional alpha that wanted him. He would politely turn them down. All the while remembering the omega he left behind. He didn’t want to leave Stiles behind. He also didn’t want to take him across the world where there would be thousands upon thousands of alphas that would want to claim him. The ones in Beacon Hills weren’t into him. So he didn’t have to worry about them. The boy was hurt, claimed that if they were mates then the separation would be too much for them. Derek did indeed, and still does feel the pain but he had his pack’s emissary Jennifer Blake to cast a spell on them, to fake the bond. Until he was ready then and only then would he tell her to take the spell away.

The place of the week was Ireland. Cora had always wanted to come here when she was younger and Derek catered to her wish. Peter had met a nice little male omega by the name of Jackson who was currently showing him around. That left Cora and Derek to do whatever she wanted to do for the day.

“You’re distracted.” Cora whispered. The two were sitting outside a pub enjoying some drinks. Cora was going on and on about how she needs to find herself a beta or alpha and have some pups. Derek merely grunted at whatever she said.

“I am not.” Derek grumbled.

“You are. What’s the matter? Is it Stiles?”

Derek looked up. “Did I make a mistake leaving him? He was already so damaged. I was the only one that kept him sane. What if he… it’s been six months. You remember how I found him. After what happened. What, Cora I can’t…”

“Don’t. Do not think like that. If you miss him so much why don’t you go back? I’m sure he misses you as much as you miss him. We can go back whenever you feel like it.”

“He’ll hate me.”

“He’ll understand.”

                                                            **************************************

****

**_Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player, that struts and frets his hour upon the stage, and then is heard no more; it is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing._ ** ****_  
  
_

Stiles was woken by the sound of knocking on the door. He looked around, noticing that he was in his room and not their Alpha’s. He stood up a bit slowly, his wounds had been bandaged. There were two pain relievers sitting on the bed side along with some water. He took them both before answering the door.

Allison Argent stood there, The Alpha’s right hand woman and Beta. She held some neatly pressed clothes in her hands.

“He says to get dressed. We have a visitor coming and he wants everyone to look their best. Especially you.”

She handed them the clothes. Her eyes scanned over his body. Her room is right next to the room where everything happened the night before and she heard every single word that was said. Every sound, every strangled cry. And she couldn’t do anything about it.

“How are you feeling?” She asked. Stiles shrugged.

“As good as anyone in my situation can be. I’ll be fine. Thanks for asking.”

She gave him a sad smiled and he closed the door. “What guest could be coming that requires me to wear a suit?” He asked himself. 

He threw the clothes down on the bed and headed into his shower. If there was a guest then that meant that he was safe tonight. He wouldn’t try anything. He would be in too much of a good mood to do so. He turned on his IPOD and put on the song that he went to when he was feeling low. ‘Broken.’ By Seether and Amy Lee.

The soft cords began to echo throughout the bathroom and he began to sing along with the lyrics.

 **** _I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

****

 

“Beautiful voice.”  

 

Stiles jumped at the voice. His Alpha did turn up at the worst times.

 

“What do you want?” Stiles asked.  The alpha pulled the shower curtain back and his eyes shining at the sight of Stiles.

 

“My guest won’t be here for thirty minutes and I am very enticed by your body right now.”

 

Stiles backed towards the wall. “Can we not do this right now? Please. I’m still tired.”

 

“Then by all means be tired. You can just stand there and I’ll do all the work.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles stood next to Isaac in the living room. All of the Alpha’s omegas, well mainly the ones that he liked to show off stood nearby. Isaac, Stiles and another by the name of Kyle stood next to each other. He liked these three the most. His beta, Allison was out retrieving the guest and they should be back any moment. Not many people were in attendance.

“Stand up straight Kyle. I want to show off that body of yours. Isaac, smile more. It brings out your eyes, and Stiles. Baby please don’t look so hurt. I don’t want him thinking the worst of me.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. Heaven forbid that people found out that he’s a sick, psychotic bastard hell bent on destroying Stiles’ mind. He would _never_ want that to get out.

“Whatever you say sir.” Stiles mocked with a smile.

The door opened and Allison was the first to walk through. She never wore a smile these days but walking through the door she actually had one on. Everyone gasped at the sight of the uptight beta smiling.

“I assume you find our guest entertaining?” The alpha asked. She nodded.

“He’s very charming.”

A scent hit everyone’s noses. It was a weird mixture of earth and vanilla, a scent that was usually the smell of and alpha.

A guy walked through the door. He was shorter than anyone in the room, women included and he wore shades on his face. He looked around the room, his eyes landed on Isaac for a moment before turning to the high alpha.

“Scott McCall. It’s so good to see you again.” The alpha wrapped the man in his arms.

“Same here dad.”

                                                                                    *************************************

 

There was a moment of silence. A sharp gasp came out of mouths. No one knew that their alpha had a son. He never mentioned it to anyone.

“Oh Scott. You looking good. Italy must be doing wonders for you.”

Scott shrugged. “Yeah. It’s everything that you could wish for. I have everything. …Well almost everything. I can’t seem to find an Omega to suit my needs.”

“Which is why I called you here. Your mother was concerned.”

Mr. McCall moved towards Isaac. The boy was scared, uncertain about what was going to happen next. Mr. McCall took Isaac’s hand and led him to Scott.

“This is Isaac Lahey. Omega and Breeder. Perfect to continue on the McCall name.”

Scott stared at Isaac with wonder.

“Hello there Isaac. Nice to meet you.”

Isaac blushed. “Nice to meet you too.”

Scott smiled and turned to Stiles. “I’m Scott.” Scott held out his hand for the boy to shake.

“Stiles Stilinski.” As to not be rude he held out his hand as well. He could hear the low growl that Rafael sounded out. Everyone did. He didn’t like anyone, family or not touching Stiles.

“Nice grip for an Omega.”

“Thanks sir.”

Scott turned his attention back to Isaac. “I like this one. If he doesn’t mind I’d like to take him out to dinner tomorrow. And Stiles can come too.”

Stiles looked forward. He looked at Rafael and then to Scott. “I don’t know sir.”

Scott focused on his father. “I’m sure dad won’t mind. Right?”

Rafael nodded. “Of course not. By all means.”

                                                                                    ****

 

Make a wish and place it in your heart. Anything you want, everything you want. Do you have it? Good. Now believe it can come true. You never know where the next miracle is going to come from, the next smile, the next wish come true. But if you believe that its right around the corner, and you open your heart and mind to the possibility of it, to the certainty of it, you just might get the thing you’re wishing for. The world is full of magic. You just have to believe in it. So, make your wish. Do you have it? Good. Now, believe in it with all you heart… 

                                                                        One Tree Hill

 

Derek returned to Beacon Hills. It was time. He missed Stiles more than anything and it took him this long to realize it. Cora was by his side. This would be a new start for them, a new start for him.


	3. Chapter 3

As Stiles got ready for dinner that night he couldn’t help but wonder why Scott McCall would ask him out as well.

“I find this weird. He’s into you. Anyone can see that. So why is he taking me along?” Stiles asked. Isaac shrugged.

“I don’t know. But just enjoy it. When was the last time that you went out? That didn’t involve Derek.”

Stiles huffed. Isaac was right. When Derek left and he became the property of Rafael he hardly went out. Rafael always thought that someone was going to take him away, that he would fall in love with someone else. That wasn’t the case. No one would want Stiles. Not after being abandoned.

“I know. I just find it weird that Rafael’s son wants to take me out with you guys. I’m not into that kinky stuff.”

Isaac chuckled. “I don’t think it’s like that. I think he just wants to get to know you. He seems really nice.”  

“Yeah. He is nice. But I’m not sure what he’s playing at Isaac. I don’t trust him. Look who his father is.”

“Scott’s nothing like his father. He seems nice. And we should at least see what he has to offer.”


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                _If you’re scared then walk away_  
Cause there's no need to be ashamed  
Yeah, we all feel the same  
I fell in love with rock n roll  
Until I found out it was false  
It plastered on a face for me  
  
Whoa, where's your passion? Where's your fire tonight?  
Whoa, I can’t believe there's nothing you’re willing to hide  
Whoa, I want to believe  
I set my body on fire so I could be free  
So I could be free, yeah  
So I could be free  
So I could be free, yeah

Isaac had gone out of the room before Stiles. He was already dressed and ready to go. Stiles was still in there, checking over himself. It had been a while since he had gone out and he wanted to make sure that he looked good. You never know who you’ll meet on the streets. Though he was holding out hope for Derek. He missed him. He wasn’t going to lie and he wished that he would come back to Beacon hills. Come back to him and save him from whatever this was that he had with the beast of an alpha.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist as he looked in the mirror. His alpha was hugging him close, sniffing and marking as he held him. Stiles rolled his eyes. He knew what he was doing. He was making sure that everyone who didn’t know knew that Stiles belonged to him.

“I want you to check in as soon as you get to the restaurant.” Rafael whispered in Stiles’ ear. He shuddered at the sudden intrusion of air.

“Don’t you trust your son? Anyway, he likes Isaac. Not me. You don’t have to be so concerned.”

Stiles unwrapped himself from the alpha’s hold. “It’s not him I’m worried about. It’s you. You’re going to be out, without me and I know how much of sluts Omegas are. If I find someone else scent on you that isn’t mine, or my son’s, hell if it isn’t Isaac’s. I will have to hurt you and I really don’t want to do that. So be a good boy.”

He gave the omega a kiss on the cheek before leaving Stiles to finish getting ready.

                                                                                                                                *****

 

“Let’s go out. You and me. There’s a new place that opened awhile back and I hear they have the best food in Beacon Hills. So what do you say? Escort your baby sister to dinner as a welcome home thing?” Cora asked. She was already dressed. There was no telling her no anyway. Derek smiled and hopped up.

“I don’t have to dress casual do I?” Derek was dressed in jeans and a white shirt, his leather jacket was slung lazily over the back of the chair.

“Nope. Not that kind of place. What you have on is fine. Now let’s go.”

                                                                                                                ***

 

 _Don’t be told it can’t be done_  
because the best all die young  
Yeah we all feel the same  
and if there's nothing left to say  
just have the guts to disagree  
or plaster on a face for me

 _Whoa, where's your passion? Where's your fire tonight?_  
Whoa, I can’t believe there's nothing you’re willing to hide  
Whoa, I want to believe  
I set my body on fire so I could be free  
So I could be free, yeah  
So I could be free  
So I could be free, yeah

 

 

Stiles had to admit. Rafael never took him to places like this and it was amazing to see other people. He had seen some that he hadn’t seen in a very long time. He made sure not to hug them though. He didn’t want to risk another attack when he got home, that and he was certain that the other wolves could smell their alpha on him.

They took a seat in the back, a very secluded section of the restaurant. Isaac sat next to Scott and Stiles sat across from them.

“This is really nice.” Isaac spoke as he looked around the room. ‘I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

Scott smiled. “Well. I’ve never seen anything like you before. You truly are beautiful.”

Isaac smiled, so did Stiles. Rafael had told the boy many times before, that he wasn’t as attractive as Stiles or as Jackson, Rafael’s Omega that he only used to breed. The only time that he did tell him that he was attractive was in front of people that he was trying to pawn him off to. Like to Scott.

Isaac was blushing. “Thank you.”

Stiles looked down at his phone. He didn’t realize that he had taken it out of his pocket and now it was buzzing on the table. Rafael’s name flashed across the screen. He picked it up and excused himself. If he didn’t answer it, there would be consequences later on tonight when he got home.

Within seconds of answering he was greeted to the sound of Rafael’s voice on the other end, yelling, telling him he took too long to answer and that he thought that Stiles had found someone and was planning on leaving him, not that it would happen. He would never allow it. Stiles rolled his eyes. Sometimes he hated him. Really did and that made, when he was thinking of Derek makes him angry again at the wolf for leaving him in the first place.

“Yeah. I know. No. I’m not… I didn’t meet anyone else. I didn’t hear the phone ring. The place is really….”

Stiles stopped mid-sentence. An amilar scent crossed him. He dropped the phone. That was probably a bad idea but he didn’t care. There was no way in hell that the scent was here. Not now. Stiles sniffed the air, looking in each and every direction until he came across it. He stilled. Walking in his direction was Derek.

Derek looked up as well. Stiles’ had a remarkable scent. His eyes caught Stiles’. He stopped walking, allowing Cora, who was behind him on her phone to bump into him. She was about to yell at him when she saw what he was looking at.

“Stiles!” She yelled as she ran up to the omega. She wrapped him in her arms. He didn’t care that she was touching and her scent would be all over him, at this point all he cared about was the fact that Derek Hale was back. Back in Beacon Hills.

“Derek.” He whispered. Derek nodded, walking slowly towards him.

“Stiles.’’ he responded. Cora hadn’t let the boy go.

“We’ve missed you.” She smiled. “Derek more than anyone. It’s so good to see you. What have you been up to?”

He nodded. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Derek. It had been so long since he had seen the man and he was astounded by how much Derek had changed. He now had a slight beard where it used to be smooth, his muscles seemed for defined, he was more built than when he left him.

“Derek.” Stiles repeated. ‘’You’re…Are you really here?”

“Yeah. “

 

Free,  
Free.  
  
Free,  
So I could be free, yeah  
So I could be free  
So I could be free, yeah

 

 

There was shouting. Coming mostly from Cora. The last thing that Stiles saw was Derek leaning over him, wrapping him in his arms as he did before everything went Dark.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isnt much. I ended up cutting my hand while writing and it hurts like crazy. So i'll just put what I have and write more when it gets better.

 

 

 

 

 **** _Never made it as a wise man_  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling

Stiles couldn’t see much when he came too. All he could hear was the distinct voices of Scott and Isaac, Derek and Cora, yelling at him but he couldn’t see anything. He didn’t know if that was reality or a dream. All of that was a horrible dream. There was no way that Derek was back in town. But how can he fake the scent, the way that he felt like he couldn’t breathe. There was no way.

“Oh good. Stiles you’re awake.” That was Isaac. Isaac was there. He was out with Scott and Isaac. Derek wasn’t there. He just wasn’t.

“What happened?” Stiles asked as his eyes adjusted to the scene around him. Scott was kneeling next to him, Isaac was on his other side.

“You fainted.” Scott said. “I haven’t called my dad yet. He would probably murder me for allowing it. Are you okay?”

Stiles sat up. “Yeah. I had the weirdest dream though. I thought for sure that I saw Cora and Derek.” Stiles smiled. “But that’s crazy right? They aren’t here.”

“Actually…They were the ones that found us and told us what happened. Cora’s inside looking for someone to check over you. Derek, he’s…”

“I’m right here.” Derek’s voice was all too real for Stiles.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked. “Why are you back? You told me that you wouldn’t…Why are… Don’t.”

Isaac grabbed ahold of his friend. “Maybe you should go Derek.”

 

                                                                                                *****

 

 **** _And this is how you remind me_  
this is how you remind me  
of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
of what I really am  
  


                                                                                                                *****

 

“I screwed this up didn’t I?” Derek asked once he Cora returned home. “He passed out and could barely form sentences when he saw me. How did it get like this?”

“You left Derek. He needed you and you left. I talked to Isaac while he was passed out. Did you know he was forced into the home of the high Alpha? And things aren’t good between them either. Isaac said he’s done things to Stiles. We have to help him Derek.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Derek headed to the high alpha’s home the next day. He intentionally went to check on Stiles, from what Cora told him that Isaac had told him, he needed to see if he was okay. But he couldn’t tell him that. So he lied and said he wanted to see the High alpha and let him know of his and his sister’s arrival in Beacon Hills.

“So. You’re back Derek Hale.” Rafael spoke softly. A slender Omega handed Derek a small wine glass, along with Rafael. He poured them drinks before wandering off. “Stiles’ ex-mate. I hope you don’t think you can have him back. Once that bond is broken, it’s over.”

Derek smiled. “I have no intention of wanting to get back with Stiles. I’m here just to greet you. My sister and I have returned after being away for so long and I thought it would be best to let you know in person of our arrival.”

Derek took a sip of the drink, his face scrunching up at the taste. It was disgusting.

“That wasn’t necessary.”

“But isn’t it customary for the high alpha of any town to know when and how many wolves are in town. You would have to know when to add Cora and me to the list.”

Derek smirked.

“Yes. I suppose. Alexandra.”

The omega that served them wandered back over. She bent down in front of him.

“Yes sir?” She asked.

“Fetch Stiles. I want him to know that his ex is back in town. I’m sure he has a few choice words for the man.”

                                                                                                                ****

 

“How are you? You were out for a while last night.”

Stiles was laying on the bed, Isaac sitting next to him. He couldn’t sleep well last night. Derek Hale was back. Derek was back in town. He was back and Stiles was conflicted. He didn’t know what to think. He missed him. He missed him like crazy but a part of him hated him. He left him without an explanation.

“I fine.” Stiles said. “Everything is just fine.”

“Are you sure? I mean Derek…he’s in town. I know how you felt about him and I’m just curious. If you wanted to get back with him, Rafael won’t let you. You know that right?”

“I don’t want him back. Not after what he did to me. I don’t even want to see him.”

There was a knock on the door. Isaac got up to answer it.

“Mr. Stilinski, Rafael would like to speak to you in the study.” The omega said before leaving.

Stiles nodded. “Well. Got to go see what he wants.”

“Be careful.”

                                                                                                                ****

 

Stiles stopped in his tracks when he saw who was sitting in the study with his high alpha.

Rafael signaled him over. Stiles took a seat on the edge of the couch. His eyes stayed on Derek’s.

“Your ex has returned to town.”

“I see.”

“And he was just telling me that he has no intention of getting you back. You don’t want him back do you?”

Stiles tensed. Derek was watching them both intently. Something was off about the way he was staring at him.

“No. Of course not. I have no interest in getting back with Derek Hale.” It came out more monotone than he wanted. It sounded heartless and unfeeling. He didn’t care. If Derek didn’t want him back then he didn’t want him back, not that he had planned on it anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

**“THE MISTAKE THAT WAS MADE SHOULD BE RECTIFYED. OR NOT. WHO KNOWS?”**

**“All this time I was wasting**  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
and all you do is let me down”

 **And it's taking me this long**  
Baby but I figured you out  
and you're thinking we'll be fine again  
but not this time around

 **You don't have to call anymore**  
I won't pick up the phone  
this is the last straw  
don’t wanna hurt anymore

 **Looking so innocent**  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
could’ve loved you all my life  
if you hadn't left me waiting in the cold

Stiles didn’t know why Rafi allowed Derek into their home, allowed the man to see him. He knew what he did to him, just the sheer thought of being near Derek made him uneasy. He was frightened and upset. Frightened because he didn’t know what his feelings were going to do and upset at Derek for coming back to town and thinking that he could just pick up where they left off.

Stiles wandered back into his bedroom. Isaac was still up, propped against the pillows of his bed and his phone lay gently on his belly. His eyes shone brightly the moment Stiles walked in the room.

“So.” Isaac whispered. A glint in his eye. “How was the chat with Derek?”

Stiles plopped down on his bed. “How did you know he was here?”

“His scent is unmistakable. It’s so alluring. Anyone could figure it out. That’s beside the point. What did you guys talk about?”

“Not much. Rafi was in the room. And even if he wasn’t. There was nothing I wanted to say to him anyway.”

“Nothing? The love of your life is back.”

“No. He was the love of my life. All of that ended the moment he left me high and dry. I want nothing to do with anymore.”

“Nothing?” Isaac questioned.

“Nothing.” Stiles replied. “And if would be better if we never mentioned him again. Ever.”

                                                            ****

 

**And you got your share of secrets**  
and I'm tired of being last to know  
and now you're asking me to listen  
because it's worked each time before

 **But you don't have to call anymore**  
I won't pick up the phone  
this is the last straw  
don’t wanna hurt anymore

 **And you can tell me that you're sorry**  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh

 

“You saw him and he completely dismissed you. What did you expect to happen? That he was going to forsake Rafael and go back to you? You left him Derek. High and Dry. I wouldn’t take you back if you did that to me. So you can’t really blame him.” Cora said.

“I know.” Derek replied.

“What I don’t get. As many times as you explained it. Why would you leave him? He was your mate. Your perfect man and you dumped him. High and dry and you allowed Jen to take that feeling away from you. So you nor he could remember the feeling and undeniable attraction. Why Derek? None of this makes any sense.”

“I had to.”

“And why did you have to?”

He glanced up at her. “Dad is why.”

                                                                                                ********************8

 

 

 

 **You had me falling for you honey**  
and it never would've gone away, no  
you used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade

 **So you don't have to call anymore**  
I won't pick up the phone  
this is the last straw  
there’s nothing left to beg for

 **And you can tell me that you're sorry**  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
No, oh, no, oh, no oh

Rafael waited outside of Stiles’ room. He wasn’t going to go in, he just wanted to make sure that the omega was asleep. As High alpha Rafi McCall has access to any and every wolf available. But none of them drew his attention like Stiles Stilinski. The first time he saw the little stray he knew that he had to have him. And the fact that his mate had left him in the wind made it all the more better for him. He scooped him up, gave him whatever he wanted and allow him limited freedom. Yes, the things he does to Stiles is sick and inhuman but it’s the only way to assure that Stiles would never leave him. And with Derek Hale back in town. He had to guarantee that Stiles would stay put. He just didn’t know how. Mating would be out of the question. Rafi was still mated to Scott’s mother, and as long as she was alive, there was no way to break that mate unless he found his emissary. But his had vanished from town and had not been seen or heard from since. He had every beta looking for him and nothing came up. He needed him. And soon.

“What are you doing sir?”

It was Isaac’s voice. His son’s favorite new omega. He wasn’t in bed.

“Nothing Isaac. Just making sure that you all were sleeping soundly. Is everything okay?” Rafi held Isaac’s hand and led him away from the room. The two men took a seat in the living room. They were alone and could talk about any and everything that came across their minds. Though the only thing on Rafi’s mind at the moment was Stiles and Scott was the only thing on Isaac’s mind.

“So, did you enjoy time with my son?” Rafi asked. Isaac began to blush.

“He’s nice. Really sweet. I expected nothing less coming from your loin sir.”

Way to suck up.

“He told me he enjoyed your company as well. I’m sure we’ll have a wedding in the works soon?”

Isaac’s blush intensified. “Only as long as Scott wants to be with me.”

“And trust me. He does. He speaks highly of you Isaac. Going as far as to call you one of the most beautiful Omegas he has ever had the pleasure of meeting.”

“He said that?”

“Yes and it would be nice to have you as part of the family, giving me the most wonderful grandchildren. I await his proposal.”

                                                                                    ********************

 

  ****  
  


Stiles stood on the other side of the door, knowing that they couldn’t hear him. Scott was planning on proposing, that meant that Isaac would leave, and he would be alone with Rafi. Of course the other betas and Omegas are here but what good are they when it came to Rafael? Useless. He kept up the front. He was stronger than that. But only for so long. Rafael was getting stronger, and more sadistic when it came to Stiles and he didn’t know how long he could handle it anymore.

Feeling the sudden bile build up Stiles made a dash for the bathroom. He had been feeling more and more ill with the prospect of Isaac, his only friend in this place leaving him. He stared at himself in the mirror, not sure who was looking back at him. For a brief second he caught sight of Derek, the man he once loved, still loves and he couldn’t handle being here alone with Rafael.                                                                                                                             

                                                                                                            ************************

 

 

 

 **“I could hardly believe it when I heard the news today**  
I had to come and get it straight from you  
they said you were leaving, someone swept your heart away  
From the look upon your face I see its true

**So tell me all about it, tell me about the plans you're making'  
Then tell me one thing more before I go**

**Tell me, how am I supposed to live without you?**  
Now that I've been loving' you so long  
how am I supposed to live without you?  
And how am I supposed to carry on?  
When all that I've been living' for is gone

 

 

 

Stiles laid in bed that night, the memories of when he and Rafael first started whatever it was that they were doing.  

 

_“Stop moving. If you move it will only make this worse on you. And I don’t want to see you like that.” Rafael said calmly. Despite it being his idea._

_Stiles was hesitant at first. He had never done anything like that. Not even with Derek. It was…different._

_Stiles stopped moving. The iron began to ease out of his skin as he stopped struggling. He had Rafael before and he had never done anything like this before. Bondage was a new thing for them._

_“I don’t like the whole bondage thing. I didn’t even know you were allowed to do this.”_

_“That’s the thing. Being High alpha allows me to do whatever I want to do. With whoever I want.” He bent down and planted a kiss on Stiles’ lips. He was so caring, so sweet._

_Stiles nodded. “Relax Babe this is going to hurt, but for a few seconds. Okay, I lied. It’s going to hurt for a while. Especially with my knot. But if it gets too much let me know and I’ll stop.”_

_Rafael took a hold of Stiles’ cock, stroking it until it responded to his touch._

_“Such a nice little boy. Now. Stay relaxed for me.”_

_Stiles closed his eyes the moment he felt the tip of Rafael’s cock at his entrance. He didn’t prep the boy, nothing and it hurt. He was used to it, all the times he and Derek used to knot. But there was something different about his. He wrapped his legs around Rafael’s waist and pulled him closer to him, allowing him deeper access._

_Tears started coming down the omega’s face.as he thought about Derek. He missed him. And doing this, knowing it had only been a short while, He felt horrible. He felt disgusting. What would Derek think to know that he had moved on so quickly? Would he even care?_

_Rafael grabbed Stiles by the neck, pressing a soft kiss to the side of it._

_“Don’t cry Stiles. I know you’re upset about Derek. Don’t cry, he’s gone, you deserve better than him and I can be that for you. You’re mine baby.” He whispered. And at that moment Stiles knew what he and Derek had was over. He didn’t have to worry about it anymore._

Rafael was so sweet and caring back then. He had stiles convinced that he was the only person that could make things better for him.

                                                                                   

 

***********************************

__  
  


**Didn't come here for crying', didn't come here to break down**  
It's just a dream of mine is coming' to an end  
How can I blame you when I built my world around?  
The hope that one day we'd be so much more than friends”

 Stiles woke in the middle of the night. He tiptoed out of the house, knowing Rafael was out and the guards wouldn’t care. He didn’t have a jacket on and was walking around the grounds bare foot.

He could hear the sounds of other wolves in the distance. Wondering if maybe one of them was Derek.

“You always did like to listen to the wolves howl.” Stiles jumped at the sound of the voice. Half expecting Rafi to be back but relaxing when he noticed Derek standing behind him.

“You can’t be here.” Stiles said softly. “If they catch you…”

Derek chuckled. “Oh, so now you’re concerned about me?”

“No. of course not. But imagine what would happen to you if they catch you and I do still care for Cora. This would hurt her.”

Derek stepped closer. “I’m sorry Stiles. Really I am. I didn’t mean for all of this to happen the way it did.”

“Right. So you leaving me was what? Something you honestly regret?”

“I do regret it. I never wanted to leave. I loved…Love you so much Stiles and If I could take it all back I would. But I can’t.”

He was inches from Stiles now. He pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his lips.

***********************************************

**“I think--I think when it's all over,**

**It just comes back in flashes, you know?**

**It's like a kaleidoscope of memories.**

**It just all comes back. But he never does.**

**I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.**

**It's not really anything he said or anything he did,**

**It was the feeling that came along with it.**

**And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever going to feel that way again.**

**But I don't know if I should**

Stiles didn’t push him away, he didn’t have the strength to. His body was telling him something about this was off, but it felt right. He pulled Derek closer to him, keeping them pressed together.

“I still love you Stiles.” Derek whispered. “More than anything. I know I screwed up. And if you give me a chance I can explain it to you. Please baby. Give me another chance.”

Stiles pushed him away. Tears stung as they rolled down his face. “I can’t Derek. Not after, not after what you did. You hurt me. Don’t you understand that? You left me here. Alone. I was so lost for so long until I found Rafael. He made everything better. So I can’t. I just can’t. You need to leave. If he comes back and finds you here. It would be bad on you.”

Derek didn’t move. “Stiles.”

“Please Derek. Just go. I can’t deal with this right now.”

 **“** Why not?” Derek asked. “Is this because of Rafael? I thank him for taking care of you but Stiles…”

“No but. You left me. You did this. Not me. And you can’t just come back and expect everything to be fine between us. Because it won’t be. It never will be again Derek. Deal with it.”

                                                                                                                                                            *****************************************

 

 

Stiles stayed awake that night when he returned to his room. Isaac was still sound asleep, a white stuffed wolf that Scott had bought him laid comfortably in his arms. That reminded Stiles of the one that Derek had won for him.

_  
“I don’t need a stuffed animal. I have you.” There was a small smile on Stiles’ face as Derek attempted to knock down the pins. Being a wolf it should be no problem, but the curator who was a human made it difficult. If it was going to be difficult for humans, it has to be the same for wolves. That was his policy and Stiles admired him for that. Treating everyone equally._

_“I want to win you that wolf.” Derek grunted as he once again attempted to knock down the pin. Sties only smiled at the way Derek’s face scrunched up and he couldn’t help but notice the pity in the curator’s eyes._

_“I’ll tell you what. The next round, if you knock down at least one I’ll give you the wolf.” He smiled and before Derek could object Stiles jumped in and told him that he would take the offer._

_Stiles went home with a grey omega stuffed wolf._

He reached under his bed and pulled out the small box. He wouldn’t tell anyone this, and Rafael didn’t know about it, but he had kept some of the stuff that Derek bought him, among those was the stuffed animal. He named it Wolfy, lame but still, it was his. He held it close, taking in the scent of the animal. It still smelled like Derek. Tears began to fall down his face. He was getting back on track. Doing well without Derek and now he’s back. And Stiles wants him back, back in his bed and back in his life.

 


End file.
